This is a request to support planning of the scientific program of the 1989 International Congress of Gerontology, to be convened by the International Association of Gerontology (IAG), and a Block Travel request for 120 United States scientist who will be selected participants in the Congress. The request is made by the North American Regional Committee of the IAG, through The Gerontological Society of America. The Congress is to be held June 19-23, 1989, in Acapulco, Mexico. Expected attendance is a minium of 2,500 to 3,000 persons, who will come from all parts of the world. The purpose is to improve communication within and across scientific disciplines, and between scholars and scientists of all nations, regarding the processes of aging, the welfare of older persons, and the dissemination of such knowledge. Participants will represent medicine, biology, behavioral and social sciences, and persons in social research, planning and practice. The program of the Congress will include plenary discussions, disciplinary and interdisciplinary symposia, scientific paper presentations, discussion groups, exhibits and poster sessions. The theme for this Congress is "The Old in the New World" and will build on the plan of action from 1982 U.N. World Assembly on Aging. Presentations will examine aging in advanced and developing countries. This will be the first time an IAG Congress has been held in a developing country. This grant will provide partial travel support to participants in the scientific program of the IAG. High priority will be given to assisting investigators early in their careers. The GSA, with experience in the tasks proposed, is an appropriate organization through which the IAG committee will work.